This proposal describes research projects from nine faculty members that require a new 600 MHz NMR spectrometer. These research projects represent a collective effort of the faculty from three Departments to efficiently and effectively utilize a new instrument. The new 600 MHz spectrometer will have many features that are not available on the MIT Campus, and will enable the faculty to extend their research capabilities. The projects included under this proposal span a broad range of interests and expertise. Topics include: 1. Solid State NMR of Bacteriorhodopsin 2. Design of new radial gradient probes for high field spectrometers 3. Solid State characterization of thin films and surfaces 4. Peptide models for protein folding 5. Glycopeptide and amyloid structure 6. Structural studies of Platinated DNA-protein complexes 7. Structure determination of DNA-drug complexes 8. High resolution structure of RNA-protein complexes 9. Mechanistic Studies on metal catalyzed polymerizations Each of these projects will greatly benefit from a new state of the art 600 MHz NMR spectrometer, and specific details of the requirements are included in the project descriptions. This proposal contains both funded research projects as well as new original contributions.